Jaeter's Redemption
|manufacturer=*Forgemaster's Guild of Veron * |length=1,664 meters (5,460 ft) |width=1,350 meters (4,400 ft) |height= |engine=''Regime''-pattern |slipspace drive=912 lightyears/day |shield gen=''Kalinda''-pattern shield generators (2) |hull=2-5.25 metres hull plating |sensor= |target=''Algus''-pattern combat intelligence |navigation=*''Hardum''-pattern boring intelligence *''Seeker''-pattern cruising intelligence |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=* (1) (Removed and put on the JDSS Seyer) *''Aljordan''-pattern plasma beam emitters (2) * (24) * (6) * turrets (20) |complement=Various depending the size of the force. Up to 2,050 Ground troops, or numerous ground troops and vehicles of various kind. |crew=*4 *2 *400 Menials |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=* *Jaeter Era |role= *Defensive operations *Ship-to-ship warfare *JDF Command (Former) |commission= Unknown |retired= October 2557 |affiliation=* *Prophets' Will *Jaeteran Defense Force |captains=*Greta 'Kovum }} The Jaeter's Redemption, previously named the Indulged Missionary, is a that is currently operated by the Jaeteran Defense Force. Operational History Human-Covenant War (massive retcon here soon) Not much is know about the destroyer during the Human-Covenant War. Judging from the logs recovered by the Jaeter Militia, the destroyer served in a battle group of four or five ships. This battle group is supposed to be the Prophet's Will fleet that usually orbit the planet. The ship was sent to Jaeter the fleet's prophet was reading a map that showed Jaeter had an abundance of Forerunner sites. It was lead to believe that it was either a shield world or a planet with a lot of stations. When the Redemption arrived to Jaeter with the fleet, it was tasked with patrolling the orbit from hostile ships. Seyerton somehow remained undetected or the ship did not think the settlement was a threat. Post War When the second colonization came around, the ship held it's position and did not call for back up. It stayed in orbit and watched. Not wanting to damage Forerunner structures if there were any around the settlement. A UNSC Charon frigate came out of translight and was headed towards the planet. The ship made a jump on the frigate but it also sustained heavy damage and forced to go ground for repairs. Jaeter Defense Force Integration into the Defense Force After a criminal organization named Legion, destroyed the Home base of the JDF, they were forced to roam the wilds and regroup before returning to retake their base back. The JDF skirted around Legion scouts and defenders and heading away from their base every day. Reaching the edge of the desert, they say the Destroyer floating in the distance. Greta 'Kovum ordered an assault on the ship and board it to capture it. While two tanks stayed back to provide fire support and one charged in with a bunch of warthogs. Eventually got to the ship and the battle lasted about five hours and ended when the bridge was secure. Using the grav lift to get all their remaining gear and salvaged gear onto the ship, they set off for Seyerton. The other Destroyer intercepted the Redemption and the two got into a battle that lasted thirty minutes. With the other prophet's will destroyer retreating. The redemption flew over Seyerton and instead of being greeted with open arms, the JDF were greeted with guns pointed at them. Mosty because of the Redemption being a former Covie ship. Defense against Legion When the JDF returned to Epsilon, they were jumped by Legion forces. Legion, thinking they had the drop of the JDF assaulted Epsilon to finish off the remaining JDF members that regrouped at the base. Unknown to them, that the Covenant Ship over head was actually on their side and it used it's pulse lasers on the on coming Legion attackers. UNSC Forces Arrive A month or so UNSC forces came to investigate why the Cold Light of Dawn never reported back. UNSC Officials saw the Redemption and wanted the ship handed over. Greta on the other hand said that she can not allow the ship to be handed over as she managed to trick the UNSC by saying the Redemption was a Sangheili Alliance ship. Destroying the Prohpet's Will Two months after Tysan's covenant Howling Pact Havannah The Redemption went to jump with the rest of the fleet at Havannah. The Redemption was very helpful in the ambush as when the other ships knocked the rear shields down, the Redemption his the engines with the lasers. Decommissioning Debate The Redemption, being a key ship for Jaeter and important to it's history, Politicians and Military personal argues on what to do with it. Politicians wanted to scrap it while the military wanted to keep it. Greta joined in the debate and said that the Redemption should be a Museum while scrapping keys systems and items that could cause disaster to civilians. The Seyer Class battle carrier would replace the Redemption. Smaller in some areas and can almost carry a similar load to the Redemption. Eventually both sides were able to agree on the Museum idea. As a museum can bring in money from tourists. Turned into a Museum October 2557, the Redemption was turned into a Museum after months of salvaging intel in the systems and anything vital that could hurt the populace. The Redemption is placed a few miles outside of Vlosa and will remaining there. Becoming a tourist attraction and helping people learn about the history of the Covenant, the War, and the JDF at the same time. Notable Crew Members *Sure 'Motramee - Shipmaster at the beginning of the Human-Covenant War, assassinated on account of disloyalty to the Covenant. *Ceb 'Varum - Shipmaster during the late Human-Covenant War. *Davo 'Rettin - Ship master after stealing the Redemption from Ceb. *Greta 'Kovum - Captain of the ship after JDF boarding assault. Handed it over to a new Captain after a few months. *Losa 'Trasum - She was given command of the Redemption until its decommissioning. Losa was given command because she knew more about ships than most and also being a Sangheili can read Sangheili. Trivia *Jaeter's Redemption participated in more battles than any other ship in the Jaeteran Fleet. Of course after the decommission, other ships in the fleet will pass its score. Category:Marv242 Category:Destroyers Category:Jaeter Era Category:Covenant ships